deltafandomcom-20200223-history
???'s Request
Part 1 here: Embracing Inner Darkness (RP) I never turn back Shadgee: Oh god... Shadgee: What do I do.... 10:18 Delta The Snivy ???: Hello there, Shadgee.... 10:18 I never turn back Shadgee: Who are....You.. 10:19 Delta The Snivy ???: My name is ??? 10:19 I never turn back Shadgee: Nice name. 10:19 Delta The Snivy The ever-changing entity ???: You are Shadgee ???: Am I correct? 10:20 I never turn back Shadgee: i think so. Shadgee checks his driver's license Shadgee: Yep, I am. 10:20 Delta The Snivy ???: And you are grieving over your old friend, am I also correct? 10:21 I never turn back Shadgee: Yeah.... 10:21 Delta The Snivy ???: You are also wondering how I know this info? 10:22 I never turn back Shadgee: Yeah... 10:22 Delta The Snivy ???: Well, I actually know all ???: I was given this power in exchange for my original appearance 10:23 I never turn back Shadgee: Ok. 10:23 Delta The Snivy ???: Now, my entire physical information changes every passing day 10:23 I never turn back Shadgee: Just tell me what you want. 10:24 Delta The Snivy ???: I wan't to assist you ???: For a price... 10:26 I never turn back Shadgee: Okay.... 10:30 Delta The Snivy ???: I wan't you to test my special transformation serum. ???: Don't worry, I will return you to your original state afterwards 10:30 I never turn back Shadgee: OK... Shadgee: Give it to me. 10:30 Delta The Snivy *??? hands it to him* 10:31 I never turn back Shadgee drinks it 10:31 Delta The Snivy *Shadgee becomes an Anime girl* ???: Success 10:31 I never turn back Shadgee: WHAT THE HECK! 10:31 Delta The Snivy ???: I can finally become my old self again... 10:32 I never turn back Shadgee tries to punch ??? 10:32 Delta The Snivy *??? is currently a gas* 10:32 I never turn back *He does it because why not* Shadgee: That won't hurt you... 10:33 Delta The Snivy ???: Now, to turn you back to normal... *??? gives Shadgee an antidote* ???: Drink it, it's my only one... 10:33 I never turn back Shadgee drinks it He throws the container on the ground 10:34 Delta The Snivy ???: Now, give me the Serum 10:34 I never turn back Shadgee: Wha-What serum? Delta The Snivy ???: The serum?!?! 10:35 I never turn back Shadgee *gulp*: Sir, I try my best to forget your words because your honestly creeping me out. 10:35 Delta The Snivy ???: YOU LOST THE SERUM!?!?!? 10:36 I never turn back Shadgee: I have plenty of serums in my mansion, so go right ahead if you want. 10:36 Delta The Snivy ???: THE SERUM THAT TRANSFORMED YOU, WHERE IS IT? ???: I NEED THAT SPECIFIC SERUM!!!! 10:36 I never turn back Shadgee: Into an anime girl? 10:37 Delta The Snivy ???: YES! I never turn back Shadgee: Oh, I peed in it Shadgee: I thought it was a portable toilet. 10:37 Delta The Snivy ???: YOU IDIOT!!! I never turn back Shadgee: Hold the phone, I made plenty of serums before. Shadgee: Would you like me to recreate the specific serum? 10:38 Delta The Snivy ???: YES I DO ???: OR ELSE.... 10:38 I never turn back Shadgee: OK, be right back 10:38 Delta The Snivy ??? LET'S JUST SAY, YOU'LL REGRET IT 10:38 I never turn back Shadgee goes to his lab Shadgee recreates the serum He puts a drop of Spider serum in it Shadgee gets out Shadgee: Here ya go! 10:39 Delta The Snivy *??? sips it* ???: Returns back to her old self ???: Thanks 10:40 I never turn back Shadgee: Do I get anything back? 10:40 Delta The Snivy ???: Yep *??? gives Shadgee a special battle armor, some weapons and a portal to hell* ???: There you go! ???: Good luck! 10:41 I never turn back Shadgee takes the weapons but refuses to take the armor 10:41 Delta The Snivy ???: The armor? 10:41 I never turn back Shadgee: I already have this parasite, and thanks! 10:41 Delta The Snivy ???: You welcome 10:41 I never turn back Shadgee: Bye! 10:41 Delta The Snivy ???: Bye 10:41 I never turn back Shadgee uses the portal Part 3: Shadgee's Rescue Mission. Category:RP's